ABORSI
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Kalian berdua itu harusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada Hanabi!" Deidara sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras agar Naruko yang ada di dapur juga bisa mendengar. "Meski aku yang paling tua, tapi fungsi kehadiran kalian berdua di rumah ini juga sama denganku! Harusnya kalian menjadi contoh teladan yang baik untuk Hanabi, sama sepertiku!" # ONESHOT. Warnings inside. Enjoy!


Seperti malam biasanya, Deidara, anak pertama di keluarga Uzumaki, duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah. Naruko, anak kedua, tengah sibuk memasak makan malam di dapur. Dan, Naruto, anak ketiga, sejak tadi tidak menoleh dari layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara berita.

Berita yang dinontonnya sedang marak dengan gemparnya aborsi di mana-mana, yang kebanyakan berasal dari anak-anak perempuan yang masih berstatus pelajar.

"Untunglah Hanabi tidak seperti mereka," celetuk Deidara, yang sebenarnya juga ikut mendengarkan berita itu tanpa menoleh dari majalahnya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya ia khawatir karena sejak tadi adik sepupu mereka tidak turun ke bawah dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Gadis itu juga tidak ke sekolah tadi karena mengatakan perutnya sakit dikarenakan mendapat tamu bulanan di hari pertama.

"Deidara _niisan_, Naruto _niisan_..." suara Hanabi yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat keduanya menoleh. Adik sepupu mereka yang berumur lima belas tahun itu berjalan turun dari tangga dengan wajah pucat.

Deidara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum kembali menatap Hanabi dengan khawatir.

"Hanabi, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" tanya Deidara, sembari menutup majalah di tangannya.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Naruto juga bertanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menunjukkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik punggung. Sebuah _stick_ kecil yang biasanya digunakan wanita yang sudah menikah.

"Aku positif—hamil."

**.**  
**.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

**.**

_**Alternate Universe**_

**M**_-rated_

**5k+** _words_

**Family/Horror**

_**Oneshot**_

**.**

**Konohamaru/Hanabi, Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Naruko, Sasori/Deidara**

**.**

**Peringatan: **Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Straight**_ dan _**Yaoi. **Rating _**M **_for lemon implicit_. _Possible __**Out Of Characters**__._ Paragraf dan dialog yang di-_italic _adalah _flashback. _Ada satu peringatan yang sengaja tidak disebutkan untuk kepentingan cerita. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

**.**

Terinspirasi dari novel **MBA (Married By Accident)** karya **Ve Handojo**. Ada sebagian _setting_, ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, yang saya ambil dari novel tersebut dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya. ^^

**.**

**Jeanne's** _present_...

**.**

**#**

**.**

**ABORSI**

* * *

**.**  
**.**

"APAAAAA?!" Teriakan menggelegar Deidara sontak membuat Hanabi dan Naruto terlonjak.

Naruko yang berada di dapur seketika berlari keluar, "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Hanabi hamil!" seru Deidara histeris.

Butuh waktu tiga detik bagi Naruko untuk memproses kalimat itu, sebelum ia juga berteriak, "APAAAAAAAAAA?!" Bahkan durasinya lebih panjang dari Deidara. Kemudian ia membelalak dengan mulut ternganga.

Tubuh Hanabi langsung gemetar ketakutan di posisinya berdiri begitu Deidara dan Naruko menatapnya dengan kedua mata melotot nyaris keluar. Naruto yang terlihat paling tenang, meski sebenarnya ia sangat kaget. Melihat adik sepupunya sudah terisak-isak dan sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah, Naruto buru-buru berdiri, dan membawa Hanabi dalam pelukannya.

Tangis gadis itu akhirnya pecah. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Hampir setengah jam gadis itu menangis, hingga tangisannya akhirnya mereda.

Sambil mengelus-elus punggung adiknya, Naruto membawa Hanabi untuk duduk di sofa panjang. Naruko berbalik ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Naruto menoleh begitu Naruko sudah berdiri di samping sofa panjang yang didudukinya bersama Hanabi sambil mengulurkan segelas air putih yang dibawanya.

"Hanabi, ini minum dulu," kata Naruko. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan sorot mata takut. "_Gomen_, tadi _Neesan_ benar-benar kaget mendengarnya," telapak tangan Naruko mengelus puncak kepala adiknya dengan lembut. "Nah, ini minum dulu."

Hanabi mengangguk sambil meraih gelas yang diulurkan Naruko. Setelah menenggaknya sampai setengah, ia kembali memberikannya pada Naruko.

"Jadi," suara Deidara terdengar sedikit mengintimidasi, "bisa kau ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa sampai hamil? Lalu, siapa yang sudah menghamilimu?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menunduk. Menatap ujung sendal berbentuk kepala kucing yang dipakainya. "Kejadiannya tujuh minggu yang lalu..."

**.**

**.**

_Di tengah hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun, Hanabi dan Konohamaru terus berlari sambil bergandengan tangan. Seragam sekolah keduanya sudah basah kuyup begitu sampai di rumah Konohamaru. Keduanya masih sempat-sempatnya tertawa geli dengan nafas terengah-engah begitu Konohamaru membuka pintu rumahnya._

_"Kamar mandi di sana," jari telunjuk Konohamaru menunjuk kamar mandi di sudut kamarnya, "mandilah lebih dulu. Aku akan mandi di kamar orangtuaku."_

_Hanabi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah menerima baju dan celana panjang yang diberikan Konohamaru, ia berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Konohamaru juga mengambil pakaian dari lemarinya, sebelum ia berlalu keluar._

_Dengan baju dan celana yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, Hanabi melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk, kedua matanya mengedar di dalam kamar Konohamaru yang baru kali ini didatanginya. _

_Pintu terbuka dari luar dan Konohamaru masuk dengan kedua tangan yang memegang dua mug yang terlihat mengepul._

_"Arigatou." Hanabi menerima salah satu mug yang diulurkan pemuda itu, sebelum ia meniup-niupnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Rasa hangat langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu teh dari mug itu diminumnya beberapa kali. "Orangtuamu masih belum pulang kerja, ya?"_

_Konohamaru yang sedang mengambil meja rendah yang tersandar di dekat lemari pakaiannya sontak menoleh. "Ah, mereka sedang dinas di luar kota," katanya, sembari meletakkan meja rendah itu tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya._

_Setelah mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajaran mereka dari dalam tas—yang untungnya tidak basah karena bagian luar tas mereka terbuat dari bahan anti air—keduanya meletakkannya di atas meja rendah itu dan duduk saling berhadapan. _

_Di sekolah tadi, saat istirahat, Konohamaru memang sudah berjanji akan membantu Hanabi mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris-nya._

_Sepasang murid yang masih duduk di bangku SMA ini baru jadian enam bulan yang lalu. Hanabi masih di kelas satu, sementara Konohamaru sudah di kelas tiga. _

_Gadis manis itu langsung membuat Konohamaru jatuh cinta begitu secara tidak sengaja kelas mereka berada di lapangan karena jadwal pelajaran olahraga. Dengan nekat, Konohamaru langsung menyatakan cintanya di depan teman sekelasnya dan teman sekelas Hanabi. Hanabi tentu saja kaget, tapi akhirnya dengan malu-malu ia menerima Konohamaru. Selama hampir sebulan, keduanya pun jadi bahan godaan teman sekelas mereka._

_Jika mengingat memori hari itu, tanpa sadar Konohamaru tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sambil menopang dagunya dengan siku di atas meja, ia menatap Hanabi yang tengah serius mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggris-nya sesuai ajarannya. Ada satu hal yang tengah dipikirkan Konohamaru sekarang. _

_Setelah melihat Hanabi selesai mengerjakan soal di lembar pertama, ia akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk bertanya, "Hanabi, apa kau sering ditanyakan teman sekelasmu kalau kau sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' denganku?"_

_Hanabi mengangkat wajahnya. Berkedip dua kali, sebelum wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah merah padam. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, pernah."_

_Konohamaru menelan ludah. Ternyata yang dikatakan teman sekelasnya benar. Gadisnya ini juga pasti sering diberondong hal serupa yang menimpa dirinya. Dan jujur saja—ia penasaran. Kata salah satu teman laki-lakinya—yang sudah pernah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan pacarnya—zaman sekarang, ia sudah harus merasakannya daripada sekedar mengerti._

_"Kau tahu," Konohamaru menelan ludah lagi, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "aku jadi semakin penasaran dan ingin mencobanya juga." Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Hanabi di atas meja. Sejak mereka memutuskan berpacaran, keduanya sepakat untuk berbicara terbuka meski hal itu memalukan._

_"Emm, aku juga," wajah Hanabi memerah semakin malu, "aku juga—penasaran."_

_Konohamaru merasa libido di dalam tubuhnya meletup-letup seperti air mendidih. Dengan lembut, ia menarik tangan Hanabi agar gadis itu mendekatinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekarang?" bisiknya begitu Hanabi sudah di sampingnya._

_Gadis itu sebenarnya masih ragu. Tapi begitu Konohamaru merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya, hingga berhasil memancing nafsunya, Hanabi akhirnya mengangguk._

**.**

**.**

Hanabi semakin menunduk dalam-dalam. Tidak berani menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi bagi Deidara, Naruko, dan Naruto, ketiganya sudah bisa membayangkannya tanpa perlu memaksa adik sepupu mereka kembali bercerita.

Deidara langsung mengamuk dan melempar bantal sofa ke segala arah. "Bocah sialan! Akan kubunuh diaaa...!" serunya murka.

"Jangan!" Hanabi kembali terisak, "Ini juga salahku, _Niisan_. Jangan bunuh Konohamaru!"

"Tapi kau yang jadi korban di sini Hanabi," kata Naruko. "Kau pihak yang dirugikan." Ia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "_Neesan_ mau bertanya. Kenapa Hanabi juga bisa penasaran untuk melakukan hal 'itu'? Apakah karena hasutan teman sekelas Hanabi?"

Sesaat, Hanabi terdiam, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Tapi, sebelum mendengar hasutan dari teman sekelas, sebenarnya aku sudah penasaran lebih dulu, karena—"

**.**

**.**

_Kedua alis Hanabi terangkat begitu siang itu ia pulang sekolah dan melihat mobil BMW berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumah. Kalau tidak salah mobil ini milik teman kakak sepupunya, Naruto. Hanabi menjerit senang tanpa sadar. Tidak biasanya kakaknya itu pulang jam begini, karena biasanya Naruto selalu pulang jam tujuh malam tepat._

_"Asyik! Aku bisa meminta Naruto niisan untuk membantu mengerjakan tugas kesenianku!"_

_Dengan girang Hanabi menuju pintu rumah. Melepas kedua sepatu sekolahnya, sebelum ia berseru memanggil nama kakak sepupunya itu berkali-kali. _

_Mungkin ada di kamarnya, pikir Hanabi begitu tidak melihat kakak sepupunya ada di ruang tamu bersama temannya. Langkah kaki Hanabi jadi melambat dan akhirnya berhenti begitu ia mendengar suara-suara tidak biasa dari kamar kakak sepupunya itu. Sambil menahan nafas, ia membuka sedikit pintu kamar Naruto, dan membelalak dengan mulut ternganga begitu melihat hal yang abnormal sedang terjadi._

_Tempat tidur Naruto terus berderit-derit beriringan dengan suara desahan tertahan yang terdengar, begitu dua tubuh telanjang itu bergerak di atasnya._

_"Nnh—katamu... ah! Ini hanya... quick sex—a-ah! Tapi kenapa—" ucapan Naruto yang tersendat-sendat karena desahannya urung tuntas begitu titik sensitifnya kembali disentuh, hingga tubuhnya menegang sesaat sebagai respon._

_"Tadinya begitu," suara parau Sasuke terdengar menggelitik di telinga Naruto. "Tapi kau menjepitku terlalu ketat di bawah sana," dengan nakal, ujung lidahnya memainkan puting dada Naruto tanpa menoleh dari kedua mata yang setengah terpejam itu, "itu artinya, kau tidak ingin aku menyudahinya dengan cepat, kan, hm?"_

_Erangan terlepas dari bibir Naruto. Tubuhnya mengeliat tak terkendali di bawah tindihan Sasuke. Pria itu menahan kedua bahunya, sebelum menyentuh titik sensitifnya bertubi-tubi._

_Hanabi harus menelan ludah berkali-kali dengan wajah gugup melihat pemandangan layak disensor itu. Meski Naruto berseru agar Sasuke berhenti, tapi Hanabi melihat ekspresi dan respon tubuh kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar menikmati. Gadis itu mulai horor melihat nafsu besar Sasuke yang seperti tidak kehabisan stamina. Pria itu bahkan tidak berhenti meski kakaknya sudah terbaring lemas tak berdaya._

**.**

**.**

Deidara dan Naruko kompak melotot ke arah Naruto begitu Hanabi selesai bercerita. Pemuda manis itu tersadar dari bengongnya, sebelum meringis.

"Jadi, si pantat ayam mesum itu juga mengajakmu melakukan hal bejat?!" desis Deidara.

"A-Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya _Niisan_!" Naruto membela diri, "Tapi, tenaganya kuat sekali..."

"Sudah berapa kali kalian berdua melakukannya?" Kedua mata Deidara melotot semakin tajam. "Jawab yang jujur! Itu bukan yang pertama, kan?!"

"Err—" dengan gugup, Naruto mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "sejak... aku masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA." Akhirnya terbongkar sudah hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya rapat-rapat.

"_NANI_?!"

Naruko berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng. Jika ia tahu adik dari kekasihnya itu menyukai Naruto tapi ujung-ujungnya begini, mungkin sudah sejak awal ia menolak permintaan Sasuke yang meminta bantuannya agar dijadikan dengan Naruto. "Jangan-jangan alasan kenapa kau selalu pulang malam dan juga kadang menginap di apartemennya, karena Sasuke selalu meminta 'jatah'-nya, hm?"

Naruto kembali meringis. Tebakan kakak perempuannya tepat sasaran. "Lagipula, aku tidak bisa hamil," katanya, mencoba berdalih.

"Akan kukuliti pantat ayam mesum itu hidup-hidup!" Deidara menggeram.

"Tapi, tapi," Hanabi tiba-tiba menyela. Ketiga kakak sepupunya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan dua alis terangkat. "Sebenarnya, sebelum melihat Naruto _niisan_ melakukan hal 'itu', aku lebih dulu melihat Naruko _neesan_ melakukannya," katanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

"EKH?!"

**.**

**.**

_"Niisan, aku mau kembali ke kamar hotel lebih dulu. Baterei ponselku habis," kata Hanabi begitu ia kembali ke tempat di mana Deidara dan Naruto sedang terlentang di kursi berjemur yang tak jauh dari kolam besar._

_Kedua kakak sepupunya mengangguk hampir bersamaan._

_"Katakan pada Naruko jika dia kembali ke sini bawakan botol sunblock di atas meja kamarku, ya!" seru Deidara begitu adik sepupunya itu baru saja berbalik untuk pergi._

_"Ha'i!" Hanabi berlari-lari kecil menuju gedung hotel di mana sekarang ia dan ketiga kakak sepupunya sedang menghabiskan libur musim panas. Gara-gara terlalu asyik berfoto di pantai tadi, baterei ponselnya langsung habis. Ia harus secepatnya men-charger-nya, sebelum Konohamaru meneleponnya kembali._

_Sambil bersenandung kecil, Hanabi keluar dari dalam lift, dan menuju kamar hotel mereka yang ber-suite empat orang. Setelah melepas sendalnya, ia terburu-buru menuju kamarnya. Hanabi menghembuskan nafas lega begitu ia sudah menyambungkan ponselnya dengan kabel charger-nya._

_Sedang asyiknya ia berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya merasakan dinginnya AC yang menyala, ia baru teringat pesan Deidara tadi. "Hampir saja aku lupa!" Ia menepuk dahinya, sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar, menuju kamar Naruko._

_Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk memanggil kakak sepupunya itu, suara Naruko yang terdengar seperti kehabisan nafas dari dalam kamar langsung membuat Hanabi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, Hanabi mendekati pintu kamar Naruko, dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu begitu melihat kedua tangan Naruko terborgol di balik punggung dengan tubuh terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan seorang pria._

_"Itachiii...!" Bibir yang sudah bengkak akibat ciuman itu terus mendesah sambil memanggil nama sang kekasih. "Cepat lepaskan—Ah!"_

_Itachi menyeringai, "Lepaskan apa, Sayang?"_

_"Lepaskan borgol di tanganku!" seru Naruko di antara perasaan nikmat yang melanda sekujur tubuhnya. "Kau pikir aku ini—nnngh... penjahat yang sedang buron?!"_

_"Kau memang penjahat," pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruko. "Penjahat yang sudah mencuri hatiku."_

_"Jangan gombal! Cepat lepaskan aku—A-AHHH!"_

_Itachi tidak menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, malahan melepaskan diri sebentar, dan mengubah posisi Naruko menjadi tengkurap. Ia kembali menyerang titik sensitif Naruko bertubi-tubi, hingga tubuh itu terus menggelinjang._

_Dengan mata terpejam erat, Naruko menggigit bed cover di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Ia tidak ingin munafik, makanya tidak ingin Itachi berhenti di belakang sana. Tapi masalahnya—_

_"Itachi, Itachi!" Naruko memanggil susah payah di antara nafasnya yang memburu berat. "Jika Deidara nii melihatmu sedang menyetubuhiku sekarang, dia pasti akan mengamuk."_

_Gerakan Itachi seketika berhenti. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Ia tahu kakak sulung Naruko itu terkenal galak dan protektif dengan adik-adiknya. Pernah sekali ia mencium Naruko di depan mata Deidara, dan hal itu langsung membuat Deidara menatapnya dengan sorot mata ingin melumatnya hidup-hidup._

_"Ja-Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Itachi sambil menunduk melihat miliknya yang masih bersarang di dalam tubuh Naruko. "Aku masih belum selesai di bawah sini."_

_Naruko mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk telepon di atas meja nakas dengan dagunya. "Telepon resepsionis. Pesan sebuah kamar di hotel ini, lalu kita lanjutkan di sana. Cepat, sebelum Deidara nii memergoki kita!"_

_"Oke!" Itachi tersenyum lebar. _

_Keduanya tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hanabi yang melihat semuanya langsung berbalik kembali ke kamarnya, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajah gadis itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pemandangan live show tadi jelas saja membuatnya jantungnya masih belum berhenti berdegup tak wajar._

**.**

**.**

Naruko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ya, Tuhan! Rahasianya terbongkar! Ia bahkan mendengar tepuk tangan imajinatif karena cerita Hanabi itu.

"Oooh... jadi, saat kau bilang diajak temanmu jalan-jalan kuliner itu hanya bohong?" Deidara melotot tajam-tajam. "Kenyataannya, kau sedang di kamar hotel bersama si polisi mesum itu, heh?!"

Naruto terkikik-kikik, namun langsung diam begitu Deidara melotot singkat ke arahnya.

"Itachi sedang bertugas di lokasi hotel itu karena katanya ada isu bom yang diselundupkan," kata Naruko, nyaris berbisik. Tidak berani menatap langsung Deidara, karena ngeri melihat kakaknya itu yang masih memelototinya.

"Halah! Alasan!" dengus Deidara. "Polisi macam apa dia yang lari dari tugas hanya untuk melakukan hal bejat denganmu?!"

Kali ini Naruko menutup mulutnya agar kakaknya itu tidak semakin emosi. "Aduh! Masakanku di dapur!" serunya baru teringat dan langsung terbirit-birit ke dapur, sekaligus kabur dari omelan Deidara.

"Kalian berdua itu harusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada Hanabi!" Deidara sengaja mengatakannya keras-keras agar Naruko yang ada di dapur juga bisa mendengar. "Meski aku yang paling tua, tapi fungsi kehadiran kalian berdua di rumah ini juga sama denganku! Harusnya kalian menjadi contoh teladan yang baik untuk Hanabi, sama sepertiku!"

Naruto dan Naruko (yang bisa mendengarnya dari dapur) kompak mencibir dalam hati.

Kedua mata Hanabi mengerjap, sebelum ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Deidara dan Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Tapi, _Niisan_ kan sama saja dengan Naruto _niisan_ dan Naruko _neesan_. Karena dulu—"

**.**

**.**

_Hamparan salju putih terbentang di tempat ski itu. Naruto dan Hanabi yang memang belum ahli bermain harus merasakan jatuh berkali-kali di atas salju. Berbeda dengan Naruko, yang bahkan menutup mata pun ia bisa bermain._

_Hanabi akhirnya menyerah. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat menginapnya bersama ketiga kakak sepupunya. Membuat cokelat panas dan bergelung di dalam selimut langsung muncul di benak Hanabi begitu ia sampai di depan pintu rumah minimalis yang menjadi tempat menginap mereka. Setelah melepaskan sepatu bot-nya dan meletakkannya di lemari sepatu, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur._

_Keasyikan Hanabi membuat cokelat panas harus terhenti begitu ia mendengar suara berisik dari pintu. Mengira kalau itu pencuri, gadis itu mengambil wajan dan mengendap-endap menuju pintu dapur. Kedua mata Hanabi membelalak dengan mulut ternganga begitu ia melihat Deidara tengah bercumbu mesra dengan seorang pria di dekat pintu masuk. Hanabi nyaris menjatuhkan wajan di tangannya dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan._

_"Sasori danna, jangan di ruang tamu. Adik-adikku bisa kembali dan melihat kita nanti," desah Deidara begitu Sasori meletakkannya di salah satu sofa panjang._

_"Tenang saja," pria berambut merah itu melepas bibir Deidara dengan kecupan bersuara, "pintunya sudah kukunci."_

_Akhirnya, Deidara tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak lagi. Kabut nafsu sudah menutup matanya. Sasori terus mencium bibirnya sambil melepas satu per satu pakaian yang dipakainya._

_Deidara melepas bibir Sasori dengan paksa, sebelum ia mengerang. Satu jari pria itu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, kemudian bertambah lagi, dan bertambah lagi. Tubuhnya mengeliat resah karena rasa sakit, meski ini bukanlah yang pertama kali untuknya._

_Sambil menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, Sasori meredam erangan kekasihnya dengan ciuman, sekaligus membuat pria cantik itu lupa dengan rasa sakit. Begitu ia menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka, Deidara tak kuasa menahan erangan kerasnya. Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkram baju Sasori erat-erat dengan mata terpejam. Mulut Deidara bahkan terus terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya karena sensasi luar biasa yang menyerang tubuhnya._

_Dua tubuh yang bergumul panas di sofa itu tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari balik dinding dapur. Tubuh Hanabi merosot jatuh hingga terduduk sambil bersandar di dinding, karena tidak bisa menahan lagi kedua tungkai kakinya yang mendadak lemas. Sepertinya ia harus terus bersembunyi di sini sampai kedua pria itu selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka._

**.**

**.**

Deidara kontan cengar-cengir begitu melihat Naruto dan Naruko (yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur) menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Ehehehe... hari itu Sasori juga ada di sana karena bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Bukan aku yang meneleponnya untuk ke sana," katanya.

Naruto dan Naruko menatap ke arah lain sambil mendengus kecil. Ternyata Deidara sama saja.

"Tapi, _Niisan_," Hanabi menatap Deidara dan Naruto bergiliran, "kenapa _Deidara nii _dan Naruto _nii_ suka dengan pria bukannya wanita?"

Deidara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum dengan kompak ketiganya menjawab, "Karena, cinta itu buta."

Mulut Hanabi membulat membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Hei, bukan ini, kan, yang seharusnya kita bicarakan," sela Naruto, baru teringat masalah utama. "Kita harus mencari cara menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpa Hanabi."

"Oh, benar juga!" Deidara dan Naruko menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Kita keluarin saja!" seruan Hanabi membuat ketiga kakak sepupunya menoleh dengan wajah ngeri.

"Maksudnya—aborsi?" Naruko bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Hanabi mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia takut, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara sebelum bayi di dalam rahimnya semakin besar.

"Kita gunakan dulu cara konvensional," tukas Deidara, "aborsi itu pilihan terakhir. _Niisan_ tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hanabi karena melakukan aborsi!"

"Aku sudah mencobanya, _Niisan_!" Kedua mata gadis itu kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah meminum obat, sudah meminum minuman bersoda, bahkan melakukan olahraga ekstrem, tapi—rahimku sepertinya tergolong kuat. Karena itu, satu-satunya cara hanya melakukan aborsi, _Niisan_..."

"Kita semua bisa dipenjara jika melakukan aborsi di rumah sakit," suara Naruto akhirnya memecah keheningan yang sempat melingkupi mereka selama beberapa menit. "Para polisi sekarang sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak rumah sakit. Semuanya diberitakan di televisi tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Wajah Hanabi menjadi suram dan air mata sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku belum siap dengan semua ini. Aku tidak mau melahirkan di saat umurku enam belas nanti!"

"Kalau begitu," Naruko kembali bersuara. Membuat ketiga kepala yang ada di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Kita lakukan aborsi itu di sebuah desa yang lumayan terpencil. Akan kutelepon sekarang salah satu teman perempuan se-kampusku yang pernah melakukan aborsi dulu di desa itu."

Deidara dan Naruto saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Mereka tidak ada pilihan lain...

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju desa dengan menggunakan kendaraan roda empat yang dikemudikan oleh Naruko memakan waktu dua jam. Pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam, mobil itu akhirnya memasuki jalan menuju desa yang mereka tuju. Pohon-pohon besar dan semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa tumbuh di pinggir jalan, membuat suasana terlihat semakin angker karena hanya lampu mobil mereka yang menerangi jalanan.

Di jok tengah, Hanabi sudah tertidur sambil bersandar di sebelah Naruto yang masih memainkan _gadget_-nya sejak dari rumah. Sementara di jok depan, Deidara duduk di samping Naruko sambil menopang dagunya dengan sikunya di samping jendela. Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di pekarangan rumah kecil yang tampak tidak terurus.

"Hei, betul itu rumahnya?" tanya Deidara dengan tengkuk meremang. Baru melihatnya saja bulu-bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri.

Naruko mengangguk sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Iya_, _ayo kita turun. Naruto, bangunkan Hanabi."

Naruto langsung mematikan _gadget_-nya, lalu menguncang pelan bahu adik sepupunya. "Hanabi, bangun. Kita sudah sampai."

Gadis itu membuka matanya sambil menguap. Naruto membantunya memakai jaket begitu kesadaran Hanabi sudah terkumpul. Setelah turun dari mobil, ia menggandeng tangan adik sepupunya itu menuju rumah kecil itu beriringan dengan Deidara dan Naruko.

"Permisi... apa ada orang?" seru Naruko setelah ia mengetuk pintu.

"Mungkin pemilik rumahnya sudah tidur," kata Deidara tanpa berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Bingung, kenapa bisa ada orang yang membangun rumah dan tinggal di tempat angker seperti ini?

Bunyi pintu yang berderit membuat keempatnya tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Deidara nyaris menjerit begitu dari balik pintu yang terbuka sedikit, sang pemilik rumah hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Siapa kalian? Ada perlu apa?" Suara yang terdengar seperti wanita yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu bertanya.

Naruko berusaha tersenyum, "Ah, perkenalkan aku Naruko. Kami kemari untuk melakukan aborsi pada adik sepupu kami," jelasnya sambil menunjuk Hanabi yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Wanita tua itu akhirnya keluar dari balik pintu. Rambut hitam panjangnya di kepang satu, dan wajahnya tampak keriput. Kedua matanya menatap Hanabi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Berapa umur adik sepupu kalian ini?"

"Lima belas tahun," jawab Deidara kali ini.

"Sudah berapa bulan dia hamil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hampir dua bulan." Deidara dan Naruko menjawab hampir bersamaan.

"Bibi bisa menariknya keluar?" Kali ini Hanabi bertanya dengan kedua mata membulat penuh harap. Wanita tua itu mengangguk.

"Tapi...," sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, "resikonya, mungkin kau bisa mati."

Hanabi mematung, begitu juga dengan ketiga kakaknya.

"Kenapa resikonya seperti itu?!" Suara Deidara meninggi. Ia menatap wanita tua itu tajam-tajam. Dia pikir nyawa itu murah apa?

"Memang seperti itulah resikonya melakukan aborsi," wanita itu menjawab dengan tenang, "apalagi, yang baru pertama kali melakukan aborsi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan juga bagi mereka yang sudah melakukan aborsi berkali-kali.

"A-Aku mau melakukannya!"

Deidara tercekat begitu mendengar suara Hanabi. "Jangan gila, Hanabi! Kau bisa mati!"

"Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara, _Niisan_!" Gadis itu bersikeras. "_Niisan_ tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya hamil karena _Niisan_ itu laki-laki! Jadi, biarkan aku melakukan aborsi!"

"Kau sudah mengambil keputusan," wanita tua itu melebarkan daun pintunya."Ayo, masuk."

Hanabi mengangguk. Dan mengikuti wanita tua itu ke dalam.

"Kalian bertiga tunggu saja di luar sini," kata wanita itu, sebelum menutup pintu.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, sebelum ia menatap kedua kakaknya, "Kita hanya bisa berdoa semoga Hanabi baik-baik saja."

**.**

**.**

Dengan jantung berdegup tidak wajar, Hanabi tidur terlentang sambil menunggu wanita itu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya. Hanya cahaya dari lampu botol yang menerangi ruangan itu. Hidungnya bahkan mencium aroma yang sulit dijelaskan.

Wanita tua itu akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah nampan yang dibawanya. Setelah meletakkannya di sampingnya, ia melepas rok beserta _underwear_ yang dipakai gadis itu, sebelum menutup tubuh bagian bawah Hanabi dengan sebuah kain putih yang sudah terlihat lusub. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengangkat kaki Hanabi dan membuatnya seperti huruf 'V'.

"Bibi, apa rasanya akan sakit?" tanya Hanabi takut. Wanita tua itu menoleh.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat wanita yang sedang melahirkan?" Wanita tua itu balas bertanya.

"_Ha'i_," Hanabi mengangguk, "tapi lewat internet."

Dengan senyum misterius, wanita tua itu berkata, "Apa yang kau lihat saat melihat wanita yang sedang melahirkan itu, akan kau rasakan sekarang. Hihihi..."

**.**

**.**

"Jam berapa ini?" Deidara bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Jam setengah dua malam," jawab Naruto.

Deidara menggeram, "Masih berapa lama lagi kita menunggu di sini—"

_Klek!_

Pintu yang terbuka dari dalam membuat ketiganya menoleh. Wanita tua itu berjalan keluar dengan Hanabi yang mengekor di belakang. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat.

"Sudah selesai?" Deidara membelalak.

Begitu melihat wanita tua itu mengangguk, Naruko berdiri dari kursi, dan mengulurkan sebuah amplop cokelat kecil. "Ini untuk Bibi."

Dengan wajah datar wanita itu menerimanya. Seolah tidak antusias menerima uang yang diberikan Naruko. Naruto langsung merangkul pundak adik sepupunya itu dan membawanya menuju mobil, yang diikuti Deidara. Naruko membungkuk hormat, sebelum pamit pergi.

"Untunglah Hanabi tidak apa-apa," Deidara menarik nafas lega begitu mobil yang dikemudikan Naruko sudah pergi dari rumah itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat adik sepupunya masih menunduk. "Hanabi, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja—"

"Ya, Tuhan!" desis Naruko begitu ia menginjak rem tiba-tiba, hingga membuat ketiga saudaranya terhempas dari jok yang mereka duduki.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Deidara sambil mengelus sikunya yang terbentur _dashboard_ tadi.

Naruko menoleh, "Tadi aku hampir menabrak kucing yang melintas di jalan, _Niisan_..."

"Aku kira apa." Deidara berdecak.

Sementara di belakang, Naruto menarik tubuh Hanabi yang masih bersandar di jok belakang Naruko karena rem mendadak tadi. "Hanabi, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa tubuhmu masih—" kalimat Naruto urung selesai karena melihat adik sepupunya yang tidak bergerak. Telapak tangannya langsung menempel di dada kiri Hanabi. Naruto tercekat. "_NIISAN_! _NEESAN_!"

Deidara dan Naruko nyaris melompat mendengar seruan Naruto.

"Hei, kami tidak tuli!" sentak Deidara.

"_Niisan_..." dengan suara gemetar, Naruto melanjutkan, "Hanabi... jantungnya berhenti berdetak..."

"_NANI_?!"

**.**

**.**

Naruko sengaja menghentikan mobil yang dikemudikannya di pinggir jalan besar. Dengan wajah pucat, ketiganya menatap Hanabi yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di samping Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini, _Niisan_?" Naruto tak bisa menahan air matanya yang sudah mengumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya. Sesekali ia mengguncang pelan bahu adik sepupu mereka agar membuka mata, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Deidara dan Naruko juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat pun percuma. Salah satu organ penting di tubuh gadis itu sudah tak berfungsi lagi; sudah tak berdetak lagi.

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi," Deidara berkata dengan suara serak karena menahan tangisannya. Dipandanginya wajah Hanabi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia kembali menoleh ke depan. "Naruto, baringkan tubuh Hanabi di jok paling belakang."

"Kenapa?" kedua kening Naruto mengerut bingung. "Hanabi bisa berbaring di sampingku, _Niisan_."

"Meski dia adik sepupuku, tapi aku takut..." Deidara tidak berbohong, jika melihat orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa terlalu lama, ia bisa menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila. "Pindahkan tubuhnya ke jok di belakangmu. Cepat!"

Naruko mengangguk ke arah Naruto agar menuruti permintaan kakak tertua mereka. Dengan setengah hati, Naruto akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Hanabi, dan membaringkannya terlentang. Selama dua menit, Naruto menatap wajah adik sepupunya, sebelum kembali berbalik dan duduk.

"Ini karena bocah sialan itu!" desis Deidara memecah keheningan. "Jika dia tidak menghamili Hanabi, adik sepupu kita pasti tidak akan mengalami hal ini!"

"Maksud _Niisan_, pacar Hanabi? Konohamaru?" Naruko menoleh dan menatap Deidara.

"Siapa lagi?!" Dengan geram Deidara memukul _dashboard_ di depannya.

Kedua kening Naruto mengerut begitu ia baru saja akan menimpali, tapi mencium bau busuk. Deidara dan Naruko ternyata juga bisa menciumnya.

"Hei, siapa yang kentut di situasi seperti ini?!" seru ketiganya hampir bersamaan. Alhasil, ketiganya saling menuduh karena tidak ada yang mengaku.

Tak tahan lagi dengan baunya, ketiganya akhirnya membuka pintu di samping masing-masing dan melompat keluar, kemudian menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hoek! Baunya seperti bangkai saja!" seru Naruko, sembari berlagak mau muntah.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Deidara ke arah Naruto. Yang ditanya langsung melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam dua pagi."

Deidara mendongak menatap langit malam, sebelum ia menatap kedua adiknya bergiliran. "Kedua orangtua kita dan juga Hiashi _o__jisan_ pasti akan sangat murka jika mereka pulang nanti karena kita tidak bisa menjaga adik sepupu kita..." ditariknya nafas panjang-panjang. "Jika sudah seperti ini, kita juga harus menyeret Konohamaru ke penjara. Bocah sialan itu harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Setuju!" sahut Naruko dan Naruto bersamaan. Bahkan, Naruko sampai membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya.

Seakan punya pikiran yang sama, ketiga Uzumaki bersaudara itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana masing-masing. Dan menekan tombol cepat di layar masing-masing.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, namun berbeda-beda tempat...

Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke terjaga dari tidur mereka karena ponsel mereka yang berdering nyaring. Jika saja panggilan itu bukan dari kekasih mereka masing-masing, dengan tidak berperasaan, ketiganya pasti sudah mematikan ponsel dan melanjutkan tidur.

"Sasori!"

"Itachi!"

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan itu jelas membuat ketiga pria itu terlonjak bangun. Meski samar, tapi tadi sepertinya mereka mendengar kalau ketiga Uzumaki bersaudara itu sedang berada di satu tempat yang sama.

"Cepat pergi ke rumah pacar Hanabi dan tangkap Konohamaru! Sekarang juga atau putus!"

Perintah yang disertai ancaman itu langsung membuat kantuk ketiga pria itu seketika menghilang.

"Siap!"

Dan setelah berseru bersamaan, Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke melompat dari atas tempat tidur. Mengganti baju tidur mereka, sebelum berlari ke luar kamar dengan kunci mobil di tangan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kau tidak pernah dengar ada sebuah penemuan di Abad ke-20 yang bernama 'kondom'?" tanya Itachi dengan kedua alis terangkat ke arah Konohamaru.

Sejam yang lalu, ia, Itachi, dan Sasuke, yang bersamaan sampai di rumah Konohamaru, langsung menyeret pemuda itu untuk masuk ke mobil Itachi. Kemudian membawanya ke rumah Uzumaki bersaudara untuk diadili atas perbuatan yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hanabi.

Sambil menunggu Uzumaki bersaudara itu—yang masih di perjalanan—ketiga pria itu bergiliran menginterogasi Konohamaru sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Aku tahu, kok!" seru Konohamaru. "Tapi, saat itu aku lupa untuk memakainya. Seperti di film-film dewasa, tidak pernah ada adegan pria memakai kondom dulu sebelum tidur dengan wanitanya, kan?"

"Pas di dalam selimut, si pria pasang kondom, _baka_!" Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu sontak mendorong kepala Konohamaru dengan gemas.

Konohamaru manyun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, "Saat itu, otakku langsung tidak bisa ingat di mana kondomnya kutaruh," katanya, berusaha membela diri. "_Niisan_ juga pasti pernah begitu, kan? Pernah lupa memakai kondom saat melakukannya dengan kekasih kalian?"

Sasuke menatap Konohamaru dengan bibir menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah memakai kondom saat melakukan hal 'itu'."

"_NA-NANI_?!" Kedua mata Konohamaru membelalak. Sasuke terkekeh-kekeh, sengaja tidak mau bilang kalau kekasihnya sesama jenis, makanya tidak perlu pakai kondom dan khawatir akan hamil.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Naruko akhirnya terlihat melaju dari arah timur dan berhenti dengan decitan ban yang terdengar dramatis. Ketiga Uzumaki bersaudara itu melompat turun bersamaan dari dalam mobil dan mendekati Konohamaru dengan kobaran api imajinatif di belakang punggung masing-masing.

"Bocah sialan! Akan kubunuh kau sekarang jugaaa!" geram Deidara.

"Tunggu, _Niisan_! Kita buat dia babak belur dulu merasakan pukulan kita!" timpal Naruko.

"Sebelum itu, kita suruh dia lari telanjang dulu!" sahut Naruto, tak kalah sadis.

Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Bingung. Kenapa kekasih mereka itu berhasrat sekali ingin membunuh Konohamaru?

"Tunggu!" sela Itachi. "Kalian bertiga tidak boleh main hakim sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Gara-gara bocah sialan ini menghamili adik sepupu kami," Deidara menunjuk Konohamaru yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke, "Hanabi akhirnya melakukan aborsi tadi dan sekarang—sudah tak bernyawa lagi!"

Sasori yang sadar lebih dulu dari terkejutnya langsung mendekati Deidara dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua bahu Deidara terguncang, tangisan yang sejak di perjalanan tadi ditahannya akhirnya meledak.

Itachi dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal serupa begitu melihat kekasih mereka juga ikut terguncang sedetik berikutnya. Sementara Konohamaru, masih terpaku di posisinya. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Tidak mungkin, kan, Hanabi—meninggal?

Dengan setengah sadar, Konohamaru berjalan mendekati mobil Naruko. Membuka pintu dan mencari di mana Hanabi. Kedua keningnya sontak mengerut begitu tidak menemukan gadis itu. "Di mana Hanabi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ketiga pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu menoleh.

"Ada di jok paling belakang," kata Naruto sambil menghapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Tidak ada," Konohamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku sudah memeriksanya. Kosong."

Ketiga Uzumaki bersaudara itu saling berpandangan. Saling bertanya lewat sorot mata. Naruto akhirnya melepas pelukan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju mobil untuk memeriksa. Wajahnya mendadak pucat begitu tidak melihat Hanabi—yang harusnya terbaring—di jok belakang.

"Dia tidak bercanda. Hanabi tidak ada."

Semua yang mendengarnya terperanjat. Lalu, pergi ke mana gadis itu?

Aroma busuk tiba-tiba tercium. Semuanya merasa bulu-bulu kuduk mereka berdiri. Deidara yang pertama kali melihat seketika gemetar ketakutan, dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori.

"Naruto...," suara Sasuke tercekat begitu melihat sosok mengerikan itu, "jangan melihat ke atas mobil. Kumohon, jangan..."

Naruto yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Konohamaru saling melirik lewat ekor mata. Keringat dingin menetes jatuh dari dahi mereka. Tanpa diperingatkan pun keduanya tahu ada sesuatu yang berdiri di atas mobil, yang membuat mereka merinding.

Sosok mengerikan itu mengangkat wajahnya yang ditutupi rambut panjangnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang pucat seperti mayat dengan bibir menyeringai lebar yang hampir mencapai telinganya.

"_Hihihi... kenapa kalian tidak membangunkan aku?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**Jeanne's ****_notes_****:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_) di fic **AISHITERU **itu:

**hanaChan namikaze; Hyull; miszshanty05; Ineedtohateyou; Leethakim; uzumakinamikazehaki; chika kyuchan; SNlop; sivanya anggarada; putrifibrianti1; mifta cinya; versetta; Ryuusuke583; deClementine; Aiko Michishige; Kaganaji Miyu-chan; Iva Uzumaki; hanazawa kay; Kawaii Aozora; flowboth; ukkychan; saphire always for onyx; efi. astuti. 1; AprilianyArdeta; j taime; xxx; gici love sasunaru; Inez Arimasen; zhiewon189; choikim1310; Kucing Gendut.**

Ada beberapa _review_ yg bertanya sejak kapan perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto berubah di fic AISHITERU itu. Jadi, bisa dibilang perasaan Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai berubah begitu dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di sekolah.

Saya juga baru sadar ada _plot hole_ di fic itu setelah membaca beberapa _review_. Di fic itu, setelah Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke di taman dekat apartemen mereka, keesokannya Sasuke pindah dari sana (karena suatu alasan _urgent._ #halah).

* * *

Kali ini, saya menyuguhkan sebuah fanfiksi teruntuk generasi muda sekarang. Semoga ada yg bisa menangkap pesan moral yg saya buat di fanfiksi ini. Dan mengenai kelakuan ketiga kakak sepupu Hanabi di fanfiksi ini, tolong jangan terfokus di _ scene_-_scene_ mesum mereka. #nyengir

Tolong jangan pernah mem-_bashing_ _pairing straight_ yg saya pakai di fanfiksi ini. Lagipula, ini hanya fanfiksi, kan? :)

Oke, sampai jumpa lagi! ^^


End file.
